robloxmobilebloxxersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morita Smart Rifle
The Morita Smart-Rifle has been the main weapon for MB troopers for almost five years. It has gone through four versions, and several prototype forms. All versions of the Morita have had similair traits: High rate of fire, moderate damage, and decent accuracy. 'VERSIONS' VERSION 1 Version 1 of the Morita used typical sphere shaped ballistic bullets. The gun itself was rather large, and had been meshed together using offset brick and cyliander meshes rather then cframed. The gun's size made aiming in first person difficult, and the gun itself was simply an improved version of the Bloxita Smart rifle, and not extremely popular. This was the 2nd MB weapon to feature muzzle flash (in this case a transparent yellow brick), after the Key Magnum sidearm. The Vaktovian Coalition (and later The Vaktovian Empire) used a copy of the Morita Lazer v1 (a variant of the Morita v1) for several years. VERSION 2 After a fairly short period of time, the Morita v1 was replaced by a much smaller, more compact, and extremely popular design. The Morita v2 was the first Morita to feature Cframed parts, and was therefore much more detailed looking. Very few scripts were changed from the v1 Morita, and the same weldscript was used which proved ineffective and made some of the Cframed parts stick out in odd angles. An improved weldscript was added in later models. The Morita v2 was used for an incredibly long period of time, and used at more bases then any other MB firearm. The Morita was used by several small clans as a main weapon, and was the main weapon of both the UCR Space Division and the RAT Space Division for a short time. It also has the odd distinction of being used by Noble Blade as a VIP weapon for a few months VERSION 3 the V3 morita was used for a short period in 2011-2012, it had the same raycast sound as a v4 but it shot ballistic rounds like a v2, oddly, it had a prop tool for patrol mode before the now current q and e swap on all modern MB weapons. it looked in quality between a V2 and V4 with lare amounts of c-framing, but not as much as the V4 VERSION 4 The Version 4 Mortia, is the most advanced Morita to date, boasting higher levels of C-frame detail and new scripts. TheV. 4 is a recognized milestone in the development in MB technology, being the first to utilize raycasts instead of the older, sphere projectiles. This weapon, currently in use at the Capital V.2, has two main variants, the Laser Morita, which sacrifices damage for accuracy, and magazine size, and the SpecOpsMorita, which is a slightly thinner variant of the Morita available to SSU at the Capital. The V.4 Morita is also the first of the line to use a magazine system, holding 50 rounds, each doing moderate damage every morita past this use the same scripts, also it tskes about 10 hits to kill a person wit6h a morita on roblox.. BACK THEN, LAST EDIT Considered by some to be the V5, the current version of the Morita has a new reticle and animations, currently in use at UNITRON, Tatterack/Tazzerin, and other MB facilities. OTHER PROTOTYPES There have been several other prototypes and variants that never managed to continue into full production, a good example of one of these would be the Morita-C (Carbine) and the Morita-C/SD (Carbine/Surpressed) Although both were eventually declined by Wordsarecool, elements of the designs were later used in the MAC-1123 GPMG. While unrelated in design, another Morita-C is in development TRIVIA the V3 had a patrol function the v3 and v4 share the same sound the morita is the main weapon of MB and will never be discontiuned TODAY the Morita is now between its V7 and V8, the v7 is still used at unitron, battlegrounds, and our current capital, but the V8 are in the testing period and will not be widespread until fort haven is released. the V8 is more realistic and is more grey then black, and it has a better useage and better to handle. the V7 is by cravitus, the V8 is hudyma's GALLERY Morita Proposed.png|Potential Morita V5 created by Cravitus, a member of an MB Ally, the USCM. Category:Weapons